


The Fateful Third Date

by Quente



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Smooching, but Rin hates him, deep dark discussions of sex, mikoshiba is my favorite swim boy, samezuka madness, written for Haru's Birthday Bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Haru's Birthday Bash. It's Rin's third date with Haruka, and all of Samezuka wants to weigh in -- especially a certain enthusiastic buchou.</p><p>  <i>Mikoshiba stood, crossing his arms to indicate seriousness, and put on his best captain face. “Matsuoka. I don’t know what they taught you in Australia, but here, your third date is SERIOUS BUSINESS. It’s the night you decide whether you want to stay with the person and get closer, or break up!”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fateful Third Date

Rin froze mid-step as his room door squeaked, glancing behind him through Mikoshiba’s open door, only to meet the eyes of six Samezuka swim team members as they stared up at him.

“Matsuoka! You have a date tonight, don’t you?” Mikoshiba said heartily, glancing up from his idol magazine. Mikoshiba was one of the few who knew who Rin had a date with, and was actually, astonishingly, discrete about it. “Well good luck then!”

“Tch. Whatever,” Rin growled, turning to go when a small figure emerged from Mikoshiba’s room door.

“Wait, Matsuoka-senpai, should you be wearing something that casual on a date?” Nitori interrupted, frowning and heading toward Rin. The little hands were suddenly on Rin’s shirt, adjusting his layered hoodie and tank top, buttoning here, unbuttoning there, until Rin had to grit his teeth to keep from making the fuss grow even bigger.

“I’m fine like this,” Rin said, pulling away firmly, hoping against hope that the gathered team wouldn’t notice his overnight bag.

“— Matsuoka, isn’t that an  _overnight bag_?” One of his teammates noticed, and then elbowed another. “You’ve been going out on a LOT of dates recently, haven’t you? Things must be going well!”

“Yes!” Nitori piped up, obviously happy for his roommate, and misguidedly attempting to share his joy, “It’s his THIRD date!”

At the collective gasp from the room, Rin frowned. “What, is that supposed to be important or something?”

Mikoshiba stood, crossing his arms to indicate seriousness, and put on his best captain face. “Matsuoka. I don’t know what they taught you in Australia, but here, your third date is SERIOUS BUSINESS. It’s the night you decide whether you want to stay with the person and  _get closer_ , or break up!”

“Eh? Really?” Rin considered this information. After all the trouble he and Haruka had gone through to get together, it was hardly as if they’d break up after a handful of dates. So by  _get closer_ , did Mikoshiba mean…

“Matsuoka — are you prepared?” Mikoshiba asked, walking to his door and leaning closer to peer at him. “After all, doesn’t it take  _special preparation_  to get closer?”

Rin stared at him, lip curling. Surely Mikoshiba didn’t want him to discuss the important things necessary for  _getting closer_  in public? “I’m leaving, buchou,” Rin snorted, only to have Mikoshiba grip his arm.

“I’ll walk you out,” Mikoshiba said, and snickered at Rin’s groan.

They walked out together to a chorus of  _Do your best_! and  _Fight_! and Rin’s blush spread body-wide before he was halfway to the entrance of the dorm. Now everyone was going to ask him how the night went when he returned the next day…

“But seriously,” Mikoshiba said quietly, “Are you ready for that? I don’t want it impacting your health, and  _that kind_  of sex is pretty invasive.”

Rin halted in his steps, raising his eyebrow, his hands fisting up. “Wh — first, Mikoshiba-buchou, just what do you imagine I’ll be doing later tonight? Second, who’s body do you think is gonna be invaded, now?” He really couldn’t believe what he’d just heard, but Mikoshiba was the only person who’d be able to say such a thing with a straight face.

It wasn’t anything he’d even discussed with Haruka, yet, after all. Rin had thought about it, sure, but actually coming out and saying such an embarrassing thing… no, they’d gone as far as a few kisses, but Rin wasn’t in any rush.

“Eh? You aren’t the CAT?” Mikoshiba’s expression was seriously astonished, and Rin simply stared at him for a second.

“CAT? What part of me looks like some kinky cosplay —” Rin’s mind went wild, imagining cat ears, a tail, all kinds of stuff.

“Ah — it’s the term for the bottom, Matsuoka. The one who takes it.” Now Mikoshiba’s expression was seriously worried, and he leaned close, studying Rin. “Did you read up, even? Are you going to be okay with it when he puts it in, Rin?”

Now Rin had both of his hands over his face, scrubbing at his eyes. He couldn’t believe Mikoshiba assumed he was the bottom in gay sex, and couldn’t actually believe any of this conversation was happening to begin with.

“We’re done talking, captain,” Rin said. “Trust me when I tell you that I’ll be safe, and that the rest is none of your business.”

Mikoshiba laughed, reaching out to ruffle Rin’s hair. “It’s ridiculous that I know more about it than you do, and I’m straight. Get Nitori to lend you some of his manga, it’s pretty instructive. I read them when you came out, just to make sure I knew what you’d be getting into.”

Rin smacked Mikoshiba’s hand away, now so ridiculously embarrassed that he wasn’t sure he wanted to see Haruka at all that night. The thought of someone  _putting it into_ him made him feel incredibly uneasy, especially when the idea came from Mikoshiba’s mouth.

“Well, have fun anyway, Matsuoka.” Mikoshiba turned, waving over his shoulder. “If you need any advice, just text!”

“LIKE I WOULD DO THAT,” Rin snarled, and shoving his hands deep into his pockets, headed the hell out.

~

Haruka came to the door wearing nothing but his jammers and an apron.

“This isn’t making it any better,” Rin said immediately, hanging back at the door.

“Eh? Come in.” Haruka’s expression looked unsurprised, as if he’d known that Rin would show up flustered. That was odd. It was almost as if Haruka thought he was always acting dramatic, or something.

Rin was silent as he shuffled in, the weight of Mikoshiba’s words in his head.

“I made dinner.” Haruka’s calm voice floated back to him from the kitchen.

Rin could smell it. “Well, I guess it’s been a while since I’ve had mackerel,” he said, flopping down at the table. “What do you wanna do tonight?”

Haruka set the dishes at the table, shrugging. “Whatever. Unless you want to swim.”

“Hah, I brought my suit this time, I knew you’d say that.” They shared a grin, Haruka’s small and satisfied, and Rin’s sharp and competitive. “You sure we won’t get caught?”

“The school patrolman is off tonight. I checked.”

“You’re on, then.”

They ate first, and while sitting around, Rin’s phone buzzed. Then it buzzed again. And  _again_. He looked over at it, sighing.

“You’re popular,” Haruka observed. “Who’s texting you?”

Ah, crap. “It’s nothing,” Rin said, poking the phone back into his bag with his toe. He was turning red already — pretty sure that he knew what it was.

“You’re not two-timing me, are you?” Suddenly Haruka made a lunge for the phone, too quickly for Rin to stop him.

“Crap, don’t read it, Haru —” Rin yelped, tackling him and attempting to grapple the phone away.

He was too late, and Haruka’s eyes widened as he read through the texts.

“‘Work hard, good luck tonight, senpai!’ … ‘If you need lube I think Nitori has some’ …” Haruka read them aloud, then turned wide, amused eyes to Rin. “Rin. What were you expecting to do tonight?”

“CRAP — FUCK, Haru, it’s not —”

“I don’t know, Mikoshiba seems pretty direct, here. ‘If it hurts, tell him to go slowly.’”

Rin burrowed under the table, hiding his face in his hands. “AUGH, don’t read any more out loud, I can’t fucking handle it. They all have this weird thing about — about how on the third date, you’re supposed to ‘get closer.’ And Mikoshiba, he knows we’re dating, so he …”

Haruka laughed, hard and merrily.

The sound was so rare that Rin edged back out from under the table to stare up at him. Haruka’s face was adorable like that, eyes squished shut and mouth wide. He was laughing so much he fell over onto his back, holding his stomach weakly, leg twitching.

Rin sat up, reaching to smack the top of Haruka’s head. “Oy. Shut up!”

“Ow! Eh — It’s … you were so worried about that? Rin. We’re happy as we are, right? We don’t need to do things according to someone else’s schedule.”

Haruka’s smile was still wide, but his words were (as always) like balm to Rin’s soul. He looked away for a moment, thinking about it. “Yeah. I guess it was weighing on my mind. I mean, it’s not natural to think about things going into my butt, so of course it bothered me.”

Something in Haruka’s expression kindled, and by the time Rin looked back, his eyes had an intense look to them that Rin hadn’t seen before.

“Rin. You thought about me  _putting it in_  you?”

Rin covered up his face with his hands, flopping over and rolling away. “Don’t say it so directly!” He yelped, thinking that this third date was going to go down in history as the most awkward, embarrassing one, ever.

But then Rin felt Haruka’s body slide behind his, a lean chest against his back and arms pulling him close.

“Rin,” Haruka murmured against his neck, “I’m actually touched. That you would think of it, letting me do that…”

There was no end to the embarrassment that Rin felt, so he curled into a grumpy ball, feeling Haruka curl right up with him. Then, very gently, lips brushed the back of his neck.

“I’m a man, after all. So I’ve thought of  _putting it in_  you. But I didn’t think you’d had the same idea. I was going to wait…”

“And you still need to wait,” Rin growled, “There’s no way in hell I’m ready for that!”

Haruka laughed again, squeezing him close, and Rin could almost feel a smile against the skin of his neck.

“Rin, I don’t want to go swim anymore. Let’s make out instead.”

That happy, unexpected laughter was making him weak. “Fine,” Rin grumbled, “Only if you promise that you won’t try anything.”

“I promise, Rin,” Haruka said, and uncurled enough to push Rin to his back. When their eyes met, Rin saw all that laughter again, and it made his body surge with heat… without meaning to, he reached up and cupped Haruka’s face, fingers pushing back the dark hair.

The kiss undid him as always. It was ridiculous to feel Haruka so close, close enough that they were even sharing the same air. Their mouths together made everything feel so intimate that Rin realized what his problem was…

It wasn’t pain. Rin was no stranger to deep muscle aches, or pushing himself past his limits. No — it was just that. If kissing made him feel so vulnerable, then how would it be to give up the rest of himself too? Haruka would unzip him to the very core, and what be left?

Haruka pulled back, smiling again, and then nuzzling affectionately against Rin’s ear. “Stop thinking so much. Relax, Rin. Trust in me, and I promise I’ll —”

“Don’t fucking say it. Don’t say you’ll show me something good,” Rin grumbled, but it was just for show. He reached for Haruka, pulling him more firmly against his body, and they began making out in earnest.

~

When Rin stepped back down his hallway at Samezuka the next morning, he was already braced for the looks, catcalls, back-slaps, and words of congratulations.

“How was it? Are you a man now, Matsuoka?” Someone called from their room.

“Yep,” Rin called back, and heard a shout of approval in return.

“Eh? Matsuoka’s back?” Mikoshiba appeared at his room door, a wide grin on his face. “Should I ask how it went?”

Rin was all prepared, however. He smiled and gave Mikoshiba an entirely uncharacteristic wink. Haruka told him to lie, after all, to get everyone off his back.

“It was amazing,” Rin said, stepping closer to Mikoshiba. “If you want to try it sometime, I’ll show you exactly how it works.” He let the sharp tips of his teeth protrude from his grin, prowling forward like a predator. “I’m well-practiced now, after all…”

He was rewarded by Mikoshiba’s surprised backpeddle, and Mikoshiba’s hands going immediately and protectively to his own bottom. “HELL NO,” Mikoshiba yelped. “What happened to you? You went from cat to dog in a NIGHT?”

Rin laughed again, holding his stomach as he turned away, eyes leaking from the expression on Mikoshiba’s face.

“As if I’d wanna do it with you, buchou,” he said, chuckling as he turned away.

“Matsuoka,” Mikoshiba growled. “I’m so glad your sister’s a sweetheart, unlike —”

Rin turned, his eyes dangerous. “So was that a yes to learning how to be a cat, buchou?”

“QUIT THAT, MATSUOKA,” Mikoshiba said, stepping hurriedly back into his room.

The sound of Mikoshiba’s door slamming was sweet, sweet balm to Rin’s ears.

Of course, the second he stepped back into his room, there was another ordeal waiting.

“Senpai, I heard you need to borrow these,” Nitori said, eyes dancing, and arms full of a pile of lurid, violet-covered manga…


End file.
